leotestfandomcom-20200214-history
2020 Royale: Tarot
I'll be taking a leaf out of Dargoo's book for this one. Fool Magician The High Priestess The Empress Emperor Heirophant The Lovers Chariot Strength Hermit Wheel of Fortune Justice Hanged Man Death Temperance Devil Tower The Star Moon The Sun Judgement The World Scenario As yet more warriors seek admission into or advancement within DFederal, the districting committee has decided on a simple way to determine who goes where: let them fight in each district. After a certain number of people are lose per district, an announcement will be made for all survivors to move to the next district. There will be noncombatants present in each district. Ambushes, alliances, the use of terrain, and the use of the civilians around them can make the difference between victory and defeat. As usual, this isn't a straightforward fight. Lose Conditions *Die *Be incapacitated for more than 60 seconds **Death does not count as being incapacitated *Leave the bounds of the current district *Fail to reach the next district within ten minutes Should a warrior meet one of the latter three criteria, before or after the first, they will be removed from the field. Win Conditions *Don't lose Districts ;The Sewers: A narrow, cramped maze of pipes. The pipes themselves are large enough to fit three people if they squeeze in. There are a few open areas, most notably maintenance hubs, and small crawl-holes where the worst-off warriors live. An occasional wave of raw waste can be expected. Warriors with mounts will not have them in this district. A district change occurs after five losses. ;The Slums: Similarly cramped, but with wider areas thanks to the narrow "streets" and cheap markets. The buildings aren't very well-constructed, and can collapse fairly easily. Any warriors with mounts will receive them here. A district change occurs after four losses. ;Blue Collar District: Despite the name, has more pink-collar workers than blue. Has two main areas: a wide, open space that serves as a trailer park, and a more urban sprawl dominated by duplexes and low-rise studio apartments. A district change occurs after four losses. ;White Collar District: Despite the name, has a pretty even blend of white- and blue-collar workers. Dominated by high-rise apartments, getting more lavish as one gets farther from the Blue Collar District. Some overlap between the higher end of this district and the Wealthy District exists, so several smaller houses are included. A district change occurs after three losses. ;Wealthy District: A wider district separated into neighborhoods. The size of each plot of land varies by neighborhood, but it tends to have a good deal of open space. Major shopping malls also exist here, mixing open spaces and more narrow areas. A district change occurs after three losses. ;1%er Community: Home to large, sprawling mansions, the 1%er Community has the most open space. The immense gardens and lawns are ideal for long-ranged battles, but how much cover there is can vary from a lot to none. All construction is done using rare and durable materials, so warriors will find the homes and ornaments hard to break. Canons As with Operation Zodiac, certain warriors are pulled from very specific timelines and versions of their canons. Below are the participants with known different or expanded canons, and where they are pulled from. Ask me on Discord if there's confusion for any other participants. *Kai Leng: Mass Effect 3 *Azaka Kokutou: Kara no Kyoukai Movies *Queen: Final Fantasy Type-0, last spiral *Roy Mustang: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood *Mayuzumi Yukie: Majikoi Visual Novels *Joseph Joestar: David Productions anime, Stardust Crusaders *Delsin Rowe: inFAMOUS: Second Son, good route, just before Augustine fight *Akechi Goro: Persona 5 game, vanilla version *Hitomi Hitoyoshi: Medaka Box manga *Darth Bane: Star Wars Legends *Haar: Fire Emblem Radiant Dawn Category:DF